Beautiful Soul - AkuRoku songfic
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Just a little drabble i wrote for my FAVORITE couple, AkuRoku. Please R&R! Enjoy! Rated T for Suggestive Themes and Language.


Axel POV

Roxas was finally able to drink legally as of 4 days so. So far he hasn't been to a bar yet, so Axel decided to treat his boyfriend to a few drinks at a club where his best friends, Demyx and Riku, bartend at.

Axel pulled into the parking lot to the club, the name Red Trinity glowing in black and red he got out of the car to open Roxas' door, shoving his keys into his back pocket, the blonde held out his hand to twine his fingers with Axel's and rose on his tiptoes to give him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips."Axel, I'm happy you're doing this for me, I love you." Roxas raised his significant other's left hand and laid gentle kisses on his knuckles, with one last on the gold band on his ring finger."And I love you, Roxie. Let's go," Axel said with a smile.

Axel led Roxas to the front door, the word 'entrance' lit up by a yellow light. Axel nodded to the bouncer at the door, "Hey Zack. This is my boyfriend, Roxas. How's it look tonight?"

Zack smiled and moved his bangs a little out of his face, "Good, pretty funny, actually. Tonight's Karaoke Night. Let me say now, drunk people should not sing. There's the occasional good singer drunk, but it's rare. Are you legal, Roxas was it?"

Zack quirked an eyebrow at the small blonde, pulling a black marker out of his pocket. "Yeah! Here's my license."

Zack took the card and lifted it to see better. "Okay," the man said, "go on in and have fun you two."

Roxas smiled and walked through the door into the club. The second they walked through the door, they were met with a blast of music and cold air, a relief after the warm summer night. Axel took his boyfriend's hand and led him to the bar, waving a hand to signal Riku. On their way over, Axel found out Zack was right, drunk people shouldn't sing. They tended to slur their words together and, by the looks of the woman on stage, burst into fits of giggles every 10 seconds.

Axel shook his head and leaned down to say, "You are NOT getting that drunk, Roxas Strife."

Roxas mocked a serious expression, "Yes, sir, Mr. Flynn."Axel couldn't hold back a smile but said, "I mean it."

The boys reached the bar by now, watching as the bartenders flipped their drink mixers in the air, awing the crowd of they finished, both men bowed, the crowd clapping. When the applause died down, Axel said, "Hey Ri, get me two of whatever that was," Axel pointed to a clear drink with blue salt on the rim Riku was giving to a woman down the bar.

Riku only nodded, Axel turned away to watch his boyfriend. Roxas was eyeing the dance floor speculatively, "Y'know, I don't see you dance much. I know you took lessons, and we danced at our Senior Prom together, but I don't see you dance around the house or anywhere else."Well you will tonight, babe. And perhaps," Axel said this next in Roxas' ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth, "I'll give you a private little show when we get back home."

Roxas' cheeks flushed crimson at the reminder of his boyfriend's profession, stripping at a club named Guilty Sins. Roxas bit his lip gently, his tongue playing with the ring on the left side of his mouth. Axel's eyes darkened as he saw this, lust filing his eyes. He gently took hold of Roxas' jaw and shook a little, causing the blonde to release his lip. "Don't do that. I want to be the only one biting those soft lips of yours," Axel growled out.

The side of Roxas' lip turned up in a half smile as he turned to the silver haired bartender. "Here're your drinks guys, first round's on me." Roxas smiled full out then took a tentative sip from the drink, Axel's eyebrow raised in expectation. Roxas stayed silent for a second before saying, "Jeez, that's fucking strong... but good," and took another drink. Satisfied, Axel picked up his glass, running his tongue on the blue salt covered rim, meeting Roxas' eyes as he did it. Roxas blushed and turned his head, taking a huge gulp of his drink, draining the rest.

After this, they had a few more rounds, Roxas drinking cocktails while Axel stuck to whiskey. Soon, Roxas was almost falling down drunk, at least he seemed it by the way he kept stumbling and grabbing onto the hem of Axel's the blonde had the most wonderful idea he'd ever had. "I'm gonna go sing a song, just for you, baby," Roxas said in a voice he thought was sexy, but smelled of alcohol. As Roxas headed to the stage, Axel shook his head, sober enough to think clearly, 'Fuck. I KNEW I shouldn't have got him this drunk. Ventus is gonna kill me.'

Axel looked toward the stage as he heard the screeching of the microphone's feedback then the voice of his fiancé over the loudspeaker, "This song is for the love of my life, my fiancé, Axel. I love you, baby." This got a couple of drunken 'awe's throughout the crowd.

Then a beat came through the speaker, Roxas closed his eyes, to listen for when he starts. The second the blonde opened his mouth, Axel's jaw had dropped so low you could almost hear it hit the for. Roxas was DEFINITELY one of those good singer drinks. The voice came out clear and steady, showing no trace of alcohol in his system. Then Axel stopped thinking long enough to hear the words coming out of that sinful, pouty mouth; it was Jesse McCartney's "Beautiful Soul."

After the song ended, the crowd clapped enthusiastically, Roxas running and hand through his blonde spikes.

As he made his way over to his redheaded lover, Roxas searched Axel's amazed green orbs. When he was within touching  
distance, Axel closed the small distance by kissing Roxas passionately, lifting the younger off his feet in an attempt to get a minute or two, they broke away and Axel breathed, "Damn, I knew you could sing Roxie, but...damn. God, I love you. You're perfect, and you're all mine." The last was let out as a groan, fingers lightly tracing the sliver of bare skin between Roxas' beltline and the hem of his shirt.

Roxas shivered and bowed his back reflexively, groaning out between his teeth, "Let's go home, baby. You still need to dance for me and then I'll take care of the problem below your waist."Axel purred suggestively, "The problem you caused? This," Axel shoved the younger's hand down his pants, faintly stroking his hard member. Roxas squeezed gently, nipping at Axel's sensitive area under his jawline, "Yup. I intend to fix that." Here Roxas leaned in and whispered, "Bringing you to orgasm, again and again..."

Suddenly eager to get home, both boys said their goodbye's to Riku and the other patrons in the bar, then headed, or in Roxas' case stumbled slightly, for the exit.

TBC~


End file.
